Question: The function $f(n)$ is defined on the positive integers such that $f(f(n)) = 2n$ and $f(4n + 1) = 4n + 3$ for all positive integers $n.$  Find $f(1000).$
Answer: Consider the expression $f(f(f(a))).$  Since $f(f(a)) = 2a,$ this is equal to $f(2a).$  But taking $n = f(a)$ in $f(f(n)) = 2n,$ we get
\[f(f(f(a))) = 2f(a).\]Hence,
\[f(2a) = 2f(a)\]for all positive integers $a.$

Then
\[f(1000) = 2f(500) = 4f(250) = 8f(125).\]Taking $n = 31$ in $f(4n + 1) = 4n + 3,$ we get
\[f(125) = 127,\]so $f(1000) = \boxed{1016}.$